1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to brackets that route cables (such as fiber optic cables, telephone cables, coaxial cables, and Ethernet cables) and cable/fiber management systems on which the brackets are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable/fiber management system connects terminating ends of cables, for example fiber optic cables. A cable/fiber management system has a panel bulkhead, and the connections between the cables are held by the panel bulkhead. The connections can use any termination method including fusing and mechanical splicing.
However, panel bulkheads of cable/fiber management systems are being made to hold an increasing number of connections, and it has become increasingly difficult to route cables in a manner which allows the cables to be easily identified and which allows the cables to be routed in a manner which minimizes bending and point of pressure losses. One current practice is to install routing rings on the upper or lower horizontal surface in front of the panel bulkhead and to add routing guides near ends of the panel bulkhead which will provide a fixed bend radius for the cables. However, this method makes it difficult to re-route cables held by the panel bulkhead. For example, the cables have to be tracked back through each routing ring in order to be re-routed. Additionally, since each routing ring holds many cables, the re-routing of one cable can cause inadvertent contact with other cables held by the panel bulkhead causing potential transmission problems.